Alice Lovie
Alice Lovie is the younger sister of Andrew , and Sean Lovie . The daughter of Bill Lovie , and Kathy Lovie making her a member of the Lovie Family She was mind tricked into forgetting her heritage, and believing she was a poor servent girl living in Forks. She lived in Forks for over 6 years until she was awakened by her father. 'History' Early Life Alice is the youngest of the three Lovie children, and because of this was always gaurded very closely by her brothers, though she was especially close to Andrew. It was often said that you couldn't find Andrew without Alice by his side, and it became very clear that they were very close. They would often sneak out into Lucerne proper, without there usually accompanying gaurd. Each time this happened there father became more and more disturbed by the influence that Alice had over Andrew. There were two final straws that caused Bill Lovie to remove Alice from Lucerne. 'The Demitri Incident' The Demitri incident was the the event that occured when Bill Lovie hired mercenary Demitri Volturi to assasinate Alice. Demitri was a member of the Roman FamilyVolturi , and was selling himself as a mercenary to keep his strength strong. It was at this point that he was contacted by Bill Lovie , who wanted Demitri to enterLucerne and kill Alice. Bill would make sure he was able to enter the city, and once inside he was to find Alice and kill her. He entered the city and was able to get inside the Tower. He found Alice and was in the middle of strangling her to death when Andrew interuptted. A fight then broke out between Andrew and Demitri. After fighting for many minutes, Andrew decapitated Demitri and threw his body from the tower before reshing to Alice. 'The Stair Case Duel' This event was what happened following Bill Lovie's attempt to make Sean rape Alice. Life In forks Returning to Lucerne Personality Relationships Andrew Lovie Alice even at an early age was doted on by Andrew. After her birth Kathy became struck with depression, and became very reclusive. This reculisveness meant that Alice wasn't cared for as much, and would have made many young girls very sad and quiet creatures. But while her mother ignored her, and her father resented her over her relationship with Andrew. It was Andrew that was always by her side. Andrew spent a large part of his early childhood feeding Alice, and rocking her when she couldnt go to sleep. In fact the neglect towards Alice got to such a level that Andrew took her out of his mother's room and brought her basinet into his room. "There isn't a person in this world I love more then him. No matter what it is I know he would be there for me. He will forever be my best friend." -Alice Lovie Sean Lovie The relationship between Sean, and Alice was on the outside one of closeness. But in her own mind Alice was very uncorftable around Sean even at a young age. "I remember asking my mother about Sean. I asked her if there was something wrong with him. I told her that he sometimes stared at me in a funny way, that made me feel afraid. I told her I was afraid of what he would do to me. I begged her to tell me what to do. It was only once I had stopped crying that I realized my mother was asleep." -Alice Lovie Bella Swan While in Forks Alice became very good friends with Rosalie Hale, and Bella Swan. She and Rosalie became Bella's only real interactions after the death of Jacob Swan. "My brother marrying Bella didnt change the fact that she was my sister from the moment I laid eyes on her." -Alice Lovie Demitri Volturi Demitri was a member of the Roman Family Volturi , and was selling himself as a mercenary to keep his strength strong. It was at this point that he was contacted by Bill Lovie , who wanted Demitri to enter Lucerne and kill Alice. Bill would make sure he was able to enter the city, and once inside he was to find Alice and kill her. He entered the city and was able to get inside the Tower. He found Alice and was in the middle of strangling her to death when Andrew interuptted. A fight then broke out between Andrew and Demitri. After fighting for many minutes, Andrew decapitated Demitri and threw his body from the tower before reshing to Alice. "Even now I dont truly hate him. How could I? He was just doing his job. People asked me after if I could forgive him. I always gave them the same anwser. No. And when they asked me why, I told them why. He made my brother kill him." ''-Alice Lovie'' Category:People Category:Forks Category:Kingdom Of Lucerne Category:Lucerne Category:Lovie Family